1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hydraulic power source for harnessing the energy generated by the wave motion of a body of water.
2. Background of the Invention
Various types of "wave motors" have been known in the art. For the most part, the prior art devices utilize a stationary platform or pier in conjunction with a float member. The motion of the float member relative to the platform is utilized to operate a piston of a fluid pump to transport the fluid to either an elevated position or a pressure storing apparatus. The fluid is thereupon utilized to drive hydraulic motors. Most of the devices of the prior art simply utilize the vertical movement of the float relative to the platform to directly drive the piston. One device (U.S. Pat. No. 616,467) attaches the float to the platform by means of a lever arm and thus operates the pump by the motion of the lever arm.
The prior art devices, however, are rather large, cumbersome pieces of machinery which require that the platform or pier remain stationary. Their usefulness is limited to a location near the shoreline where the platform can be anchored. Due to the relatively large size of the floats, heavy wave action is required to operate these devices.
The prior art devices utilize various means of translating the wave motion of the float to the pump piston. As indicated above, one device utilizes a connection between the lever arm and the piston rods. Other devices simply connect the piston rod directly to the float. Likewise, it has been known to utilize a bell crank to translate the vertical motion of the float into the horizontal motion of pistons. And yet another device utilizes a ratchet mechanism attached to bars connected to the float to drive gears to operate an air pump.
None of these mechanisms, however, have proved useful in the present invention for translating the rotary motion of the shaft into linear motion of the pistons. Other types of rotary-linear converters have been known in the art, but, for one reason or another, they have also proved to be unsatisfactory for use with the present invention.